The Angel of Death/Scourge Lets Sonic and Shadow Leave
That evening, all remained still and quiet. In the night sky though, a mysterious vortex appeared, revealing a massive wormhole, sending whistling winds that created a strange light. It was the final Plague, the Angel of Death, sent by God himself. These strange lights began to whistle and blow very harshly and loudly through the trees and reflect its light on the quarters of sleeping inhabitants. One house marked with sheep's blood had the door shut loudly so that nothing, or at least, no one could break in. The Angel of Death blasted right onto the dusty streets of the alley, flying through every street and part of the vicinity, past very quarter. The wind stopped in front of a marked quarter and curiously looked through the cracks its a door, where Joanna, Manic's love, their friend, Cosmo the Seedrian and her crush Miles "Tails" Prower were inside, hoping to stay safe. Seeing the light through the gaps in the door, they held each other in fear. Seeing that these mobians were Sonic's kind, the Angel of Death moved on. Joanna and Tails sighed in relief, but Cosmo began to cry, and the two held her close to comfort her. The Angel of Death moved towards another hut, but this one was a rich one. This time, he crawled under the gaps and went in, where inside, Morris and Brenda Colemouse were fast asleep with Peewee Pete asleep on their right. The wind blew right over him, taking his breath away, leaving him to die. The Angel of Death stopped in front of another marked shack and saw that the inhabitants were Sonic's kind, and flew into another rich quarter and took all the breath away from the firstborn inside and left it lying there, lifeless. As soon as it left the quarter, the fierce winds that followed it blew out a torch-like light in an urn that was sitting in an upper window. Inside another marked shack, Cream the Rabbit curiously pulled up the curtains of a window to see the Angel of Death passing another marked hut, but her mother Vanilla quickly shrouded the curtain and held her close to protect her. In another part of the street outside, Ben Flaherty walked into a rich hut with a vase in his hands. The Angel of Death followed him in, and taking his breath away, the Angel of Death flew out, the vase fell to the floor inside and broke, and from inside, the arm of Ben fell on the floor, dead. Eventually, the Angel of Death had finished slaughtering the firstborn in the rich quarters and moved on to Scourge's temple, where the wind whistled and howled loudly that it shocked the two guards at the temple's entrance. One guard dropped his spear and ran in to hide, while the other still kept his spear and followed his partner into the temple while the Angel of Death followed them in, but was not after the guards. Outside, the light of the winds luminously shined and cast a shadow on Scourge's face on the Sphinx. The Angel of Death and his winds started to rise up from all of Egypt and into the sky, and while it did, the last breath was taken away. It killed off one last firstborn, Vanitas, Scourge's son. Vanitas' soul rose from inside the temple and faded into darkness as the Angel of Death rose back into the wormhole and in less than an instant, the wind’s blowing stopped, and as soon as the Angel of Death and the souls it took flew back inside the wormhole, it vanished into darkness, and the stars in the night sky reappeared. For as soon as the Angel of Death was truly gone, a noise no one in Egypt had heard before had risen almost immediately. The sound of crying was heard and it echoed all throughout Egypt. It was all the Goons and Thugs. They were all crying because their offspring were all killed by the Angel of Death. In Pharaoh Scourge's temple, Scourge was visibly upset. Vanitas, his son was smitten by the Angel of Death, and his lifeless body was carried to a pedestal, and covered by a blanket of linen. When Sonic and Shadow returned to the temple, they too felt uneasy seeing their brother like this, or in Sonic's case, his so-called brother. Scourge hung his upper body and head, refused to face them for all that happened, but was full of grief and no other choice but to let Sonic's people leave for good. "You... and your people, as well as Shadow... have my permission... to go..." he said slowly and sadly. Sonic and Shadow, unable to think of anything else to say to Scourge, at first, reached their arms slowly, and silently, and gently laid it on Scourge's shoulder, as a means of trying to comfort him and saying they were sorry, but Scourge recoiled sharply and angrily. "LEAVE ME!!" he shouted. Shocked by that reaction, Sonic and Shadow looked down with sadness, feeling bad for Scourge, but turned sincere as they closed their eyes, turned around, and silently left the palace, the wooden staff still in Sonic's hands. Scourge stood there, his hands on his son's dead body's head, still under the linen blanket. Scourge put the dead head to his forehead and stared at the body's face slowly and on the verge of tears. Soon, the sadness vanished and Scourge turned to see Sonic and Shadow leaving the temple and the palace, an angry look on his face. As Sonic and Shadow left the palace, the ambient screaming and crying all over Egypt got worse as the sound of thousands of Egyptians weeping and wailing over the deaths of their firstborn children got louder and louder. Sonic slumped against the wall near the entrance, dropped the staff, crumbled to his knees, and broke down sobbing, devastated and horrified at what he had brought, as Shadow, silently and calmly crying and shedding tears as well, tried to comfort him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies